1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water sporting equipment comprising, in combination, a device for floating on the water and supporting at least one user thereon, and footwear worn by the user for propelling the device through the water. The invention also relates to the floating device and the footwear.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide devices for carrying a user on the surface of a body of water or other fluid. Such devices are illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,466, Hedman, Nov. 11, 1947, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,236, Sidlauskas, Jul. 24, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,532, Harradine, Jan. 8, 1974.
The '466 Patent teaches an inflatable boot made of rubber or other flexible and elastic material which can support a user on the surface of a body of water or other fluid.
The '236 Patent teaches a floatation shoe made of a floatable material and including downwardly extending fins and a rear fin.
The '532 Patent teaches pontoon-like shoes having downwardly extending fins.
In all the prior art devices, the shoes themselves are floatable and provide full support for the user on the body of the surface of water or other fluid.